Talk:WM/Character Creation House Rules
Could people please look over the Witch template and see that it makes sense? I tried to make it a magical generalist with some useful skills, but also with some weaknesses (no Research skill, no social skills, no missile spells, limited ability in most colleges). The special spells were picked mostly for flavor and I'm open to suggestions on them. --Mark 13:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not entirely clear on the 'you are considered to have Magery 1' or 'You are considered to have Magery 0' aspect of the spell list. The template includes Magery 3, and doesn't include any discount for college restrictions, so the Witch has Magery 3 for all purposes. If the template is restricted from certain colleges, or from certain types of spells, this is probably better modeled as Power Investiture with the attendant explicit spell list and the ability to learn spells 'on the fly' (which is what balances PI with Magery - PI has a restricted spell list, but can pull anything from it any time CP are available).--Harald387 16:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::What I'm trying to do here is a little complicated. Witches have prerequisite chains, like mages, but relatively low Magery. I'll make it explicit that the Magery is limited. Dwarves or Elves and Power Items ... Inquiring Minds: Does the Dwarf/Elf discount on Dwarvish or Elvish items reduce the value of that item when computing Power Item value? --Bruno 20:10, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :No, of course not, any more than the cost discount for smithing it or buying it with Mercant + Good reactions does. We're all Marxists here, and things are valued on some very strange Labor Theory of Value. The amount of $$ you get in trade does not effect the Value of an item. :--Mark 20:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Increased ration cost Trail rations are insanely light anyways, so making them expensive works (if it's all dehydrated food, you should require more water and more weight to make up for it, but that doesn't get mentioned). If we eventually use the food from Low Tech, delvers can get cheaper rations that weigh more! How does this impact Elvish wafers? (EDIT: WOOOPS elvish wafers already covered)--Bruno 16:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Construction: Leading/Punishing Strike Leading Strike (Tech/H) Default: Prerequisite Skill-6 Prerequisites: Unique Technique (Leading Strike); ST 18, Trained by a Master, or Weapon Master; any Melee Weapon or Unarmed combat skill. Cannot exceed prerequisite skill. This technique is a special two-attack Combination (see Combinations p.MA80) that involves a feint and an attack. Roll twice against Leading Strike. Treat the first roll as a standard attack and resolve it normally. The second roll is a Defensive Feint (see Defensive Feints, p.MA101). However, unlike a normal Defensive Feint, the user's Margin of Success is applied to all rolls the target makes to attack anyone BUT the user on its next turn. Technique Construction: Base Combination w/Weapon Master or TBaM -3; "Defensive Feint for an Ally instead of yourself" -1; "Applies to all attacks on the target's next turn instead next attack roll made" -1; "May use any attack for the attack portion of the combination" -1. Upgrading this to Punishing Strike increases the technique's cost to skill+0 by 5: 4 for adding a third strike to the combination, and 1 for "+2 to the feint rolls, but the offensive feint only triggers if the target attacks an ally". Not having TbaM or WM (or ST 18) increases the cost of the technique by 3 for Leading Strike, or 6 (total of 9) for Punishing Strike.